Till my last breath
by Houndburn
Summary: Techno, Destiny's much insane brother is out for a taste of revenge...
1. Oh Merde!

Prologue: Damon's offer

"...Techno, when are you going to tell me why you dragged us to this bush? I have women to see, also to-"

"Darius, shut the hell up, now. Glasglow, Put. The. Whiskey. Down."

There was a rustling sound. "Happy now, Grand-pa?"

"Shut up. I'm starting to think I should've brought Mako instead..."

"Tell us why now? I have women waiting for me..."

Techno sat up, grinning; "Well-Have I told to you to call me Damon? Do so – We're going to...do away with that SCUM who tore off my ear-"

Glasglow groaned sharply. "Oh gods, not the ear story again.." Darius nodded in agreement; "We've heard it far too much. Skip to the point. What do _we_ get for helping?"

Techno smirked, licking his lips; "now we get to the meat of it, boys. For helping me...you get to fight over witch of you gets to 'comfort' my dear little sister when shes mourning..."

Darius sat up straight, grinning as if Christmas had come early. "Outstanding! When do we start?"

Segment one: Oh _Merde!_

"Mhmmm. I feel cold..." I mumbled, only half-awake at best; I turned over and promptly froze in place.

_Destiny._ Except she was looking particularly adorable in her current pose, Wearing **My** shirt of all things, No idea why... But then again that didn't matter currently.

I reached one arm over, very softly brushing the fringe of hair from her oh-so-pretty face, before leaning in over her ear; "...Morning sunshine." I murmured softly, before sharply turning My head to kiss her.

'_Oh sweet Merlin's bliss.' _This indeed was what I lived for, day in and day out.

Destiny's eyes slide open; "Mhmmpf! I'M UP, I'm up!" She squealed muffled into my mouth; I pulled away, grinning like the devil.

"Have something against a good morning's sleep do you? Oh lord, stop that grin. You look like Orton after hes done...bad things."

I made a face; "Eccckk. I'll stick to my regular smirk, thanks...Am I aloud to get my shirt back now?"

Her gaze drifted to my torso and she snorted. "Nein... Allow me to stare for a good thirty minutes and I'll consider it."

I snorted, looking away as a tinge of red briefly flashed my face. "Honestly, there's not much to stare at..."

"Your male, you wont understand. Like you'd better not ever, that would make you gay..." She looked genuinely worried now, pressing a hand to the before-mentioned torso; More specifically my abs.

I shivered and got up, gazing around for a shirt. "Not this early Desterz..."

"FF, how does it feel being a pervert? I was just admiring your s-"

"Don't say soft; That makes me sound girly. Now..." I tugged on a T-shirt. "I''m going to go for a quick walk, then make you toast. That sound alright, love?"

"...I heard the word toast in there, so alright, I suppose." I grinned and nuzzled her collar-bone. "I'll hurry."

I stepped out into the sunlight, stretching; it looked like a pleasant day to be alive; my face shadowed slightly at that thought and I shook my head; we'd figure out something.

I turned around sharply- and was nose-to-nose with a dark haired fellow; with a rather disturbing grin. Even more disturbing was the _very _familiar voice in my ear, as I felt the blade of a knife press to my suddenly very pale throat; "Hello again Fox-tard."

I turned my head in the slightest, staring right into Techno/Damon's aqua eyes.

"_Oh Merde."_


	2. Orton

Segment two: *Orton threatened to take legal action unless we changed this title*

"Hotshot, why are you insisting on _This?_"

"...because."

"You saw it in a Disney film didn't you?"

"...Pixar. I think..."

Artemis groaned, tilting her head back. "...I want my Man-whore back. And no heads on my stomach."

"Shush-it, I'm listening to the beebees..."

Arty tapped her foot. "...This is boring."

"SHHH!"

Arty turned her attention to listening, with a bored glaze-eyed look, opt to make the most interesting place ever seem boring.

"_Oh Merde."_ the faint swear caught her ears.

"Ort, get off, I think I heard something."

"I heard the beebees kicking..."

Arty growled; "Orton, Get the _hell_ off, this could be important."

"Kay, kay, Calm down..." Orton sighed and withdrew his head, hair flicking expertly.

"...Stop flicking right now." Arty yawned and slipped outside. "...Anyone here?"

Arty spotted a sneaker attached to a leg disappearing into a set of bush's and lounged for it with a shouted "AHA!"

Darius tumbled out backwards with a girly shriek, Arty realized she was tripping...and to put a long story short, Arty landed sprawled, with Darius hap-hazardously perched across her jean-clad legs. "Ufff. Why th-Oh its _you._"

Darius grinned in reply, wiggling his eyebrows. "Heeey Arty..."

Arty nodded to herself. "Yep. Makes sense that it would be you wandering about the yard...Mind getting off?"

He made a face; "B-but I don't like to get off women-"

"Get off, or I _strangle_ you. I know Orton wouldn't mind." She stuck out her tongue, also crossing her eyes.

"Fine..." he started to inch very slowly off.

"Oh _screw_ this!" arty growled and shoved him off into the bush. "...Why where you here?"

Darius glanced away hurriedly.; "Oh nothing at all...It was _totally_ to...visit you and...Orton, yeah Totally."

Arty's emerald eyes narrowed rapidly; "...You never want to see us both at once...and I mean never. And besides Ort's not in 'lets go be stalkerish' mood today."

"Oh, Okay...I'll be going then..." as he turned his back, Arty's hand, the same one that was expert at pick-pockets in seconds, grabbed something from the collar of his shirt.

She turned, rapidly slipping back into the tent as Darius darted off, un-noticing.

Arty sat down, glancing side-ways at Orton; he had managed to fall asleep in the five minutes or so while she was gone; She turned back to stare at her find.

One fine, glistening platinum blonde hair. The _exact_ shade that was Scorpy's.

"My, my what has my dear cousin gotten himself into now?"


	3. Lamb in the lion's den

Segment three: Lamb in the lion's den

I couldn't speak; not that I was in shock, but Techno had stuffed a wadded rag into my mouth, and I was pretty certain it had been soaked in a sleepy or calming drug; The sharp, bland, taste was everywhere in my mouth.

Everyone of my mobile limps had either been tied or duck-taped (Glasglow had run out-off duck-tape half-way trough) so much that I could barely move a millimeter.

It was bleeding _hot_ in here... And ten bucks says the sticks Darius was rubbing together rapidly in his corner added to it... Bloody Plonker.

Apparently Glasglow thought the same, because when he walked in, he promptly dropped the barrel of what he was carrying and ran over to his brother. "Stop that...Use your matches instead." ...Or not.

Then I actually bothered to look properly at the barrel Glasglow had been bringing in; It was relatively small, and from this distance looked very much sooty. I leaned forward, just enough to make out the words " Attenzione, catrame caldo!".

I gaped slightly, nearly gagging on the mouth-gag, and sat back; That was rough Italian for "Beware, Hot tar."

Techno walked out of where he musta been...ninjaing ( Or maybe my field of vision was just limited right then...) bending to examine the barrel.

I automatically tried to crawl away as he spun round, smirking at me, one hand flicking his switch-blade knife open and shut in one hand.

"Now, Fox-tard..." Glasglow and Darius stopped attempting to light matches, and turned, looking quite curiously at Techno; That could be good or bad...it meant he hadn't told either of them the full-plan either.

"Have you ever heard of the term, "Tar and feathering"?" He fingered the knife faster. "Quite interesting history and meaning it has...But I also find it's Irish rebellion counter-part equally intriguing; Pitch-capping. Its said it was common to severe all or part of one of the victim's ears directly after..."

My gaze automatically flashed over to his left ear, most of witch was missing; I had bitten it off savagely in fox form in one of our previous...encounters. (it _was_ self-defense I might add.)

My eyes began to flash with panic as Techno popped the lid of the now standing barrel, with his knife, trading the knife for a paint-brush with Glasglow; he dipped it into the bubbling tar.

The reason Glasglow had had matches when he brought it in was clear now... They had been heating it up.

I sucked in my breath hard as I could fell Darius un-buttoning and tossing my shirt to the side, and I was forced into a kneeling position, in front of Techno.

""Alas, Poor Scorpiaus; We knew him well." I then found myself screaming muffled trough the gag, as Techno began to paint my bare skin with the burning hot tar.


	4. One side of a coin

Segment four: One side of a coin...

"...Toast doesn't usually take till noon..." Destiny stiffled a yawn, crawling out from under the covers.

"Scorpy? ...I just realized I haven't been annoyed all day. Maybe the dog ran away. He-he." Destiny cackled, then spotted a white-tip tail poking from under the bed.

"Ahhh, Merde." She yawned and rolled out of bed, still clad in Scorpy's T-shirt. "blah...James get up."

"What? …Why? Where's daddy?"

"Uhh...I dunno where 'Daddy' is. But I want your failhoundness out of my room."

"...Meaner." James crawled out from underneath the bed and walked out, tail between his legs.

Destiny stretched, arching her back; "Now...to find my most prized possessions...Scorpy and toast."

(Scorpiaus's point of view)

I was curled up, my hot face pressed to one rocky wall of the hot cave...My voice had gotten horse quite quickly... My ears where pounding aswell, as Glasglow had been singing a song about throwing hand grenades for two to three hours now; OH, and did I mention the ever so pleasant proceeded to completely tar and feather my back?

Yeah...It hurt quite a bit, to his satisfaction, I might add; The notch he had carved in one of my ear lobes only added to that on top of everything else.

To put it bluntly I felt like grabbing Glasglow's gun and shooting myself; and I might have too...If it weren't for one thing. The memory of the last time I had 'died' I could recall quite freshly...and more clearly, Destiny's face when I was finished 're-generating' on the third day; It was the pure essence of Misery, Of loss... Then the joyful expression of relief and love after wards... If I shot myself I would die for good.

We made up the entire majority of each-others worlds and hearts, entwined for eternity with each-others souls; and I loved every _second_ of it, almost as much as I loved her; Two sides of a coin, one witch was currently missing.

To kept her happiness churning, just to see my darling's _smile;_...I would fight till my last breath and more; I wouldn't, I couldn't let go. For her, not ever.

I turned my head slightly at a heavy-set chuckle from behind me; Techno, once again relishing in my suffering... and by the look of him, planning more to come. "Planning on slaughtering babies are we?" By that flash in his eyes, so much like Destiny's, yet so different, the idea wasn't completely un-appealing.

I shuddered, thinking of Orton, and Arty's incoming bundles...

"Now, now, don't be rude to your host...who treats us _equal._" I observed his gaze drift back and fourth between our ears, lips curling in a cruel grin, even for him.

"Oh, so your going to get the V.I.P. Tar bath, followed by a roll on soft complimentary feathers yourself then? I'd like to watch." I proceeded to go one step further, and spat at him, sore neck craning.

"Why you little sh-" The rest of his words where drowned out by the painful cracking sound, as he smashed my face into the wall.

Back at home...

"Calm down, Desterz...not as if he's run off with Adam Lambert." Orton's attempted joke only drove Destiny into more ragged sobbing; so much for that.

Arty cleared her throat; "I might know som-"

A very familiar dark-haired head peered trough the tent flaps; "Did I hear sobbing...?" Arty and Orton snapped to attention; "...Darius what have I told you about stalking my tent?"

Orton possessively cuddled Arty to his side, eyeballing Darius as if he was a rather clever rattle-snake; He completely ignored then, squeezing his way to sit next to the sobbing Destiny; "Oh, you poor darling..." Not caring who it was at the moment, Destiny clung to the apparently sympathetic Darius.

Arty's eyes narrowed, as she watched him. 'Oh yes,' she thought to herself; 'We have a rodent in the tent.'


	5. Too Far gone?

Segment five: ...Too far gone?

It was the third day... Three days and _no one_ had come looking or found me.

The remaining feathers attached to my some-what raw and tarred back stuck out at every angle, like warped and deformed wings, some genetic college project gone wrong.

Darius had vanished from the cave late yesterday evening, and hadn't shown up again. Techno was out... doing Techno-ish things I suppose; And Glasgow? Well...

Another loud gunshot blasted my ears, and I grunted rapidly rolling away from the direction of the sound. "Damn...sure I didn't hit a limb Scarbiaus?"

"...It's Scorpiaus and no, Scottish-bloke."

"Darn it. Again we go-...I ran out of slugs."

I stayed silent, thanking whatever kind of god-like being who had made sure he lacked enough bullets; one to my head could actually kill me, as I've mentioned... and I don't think my Desterz could last that.

_Thud thud._ Odd sound...could be anything from wild horses, to elephants to big green-eyed p-_Smack._ Or it could be a wild Techno slapping Glasgow for shooting his 'toy'...

"You _shot_ at him?" But what are the odds of that right? Like none-Stop eying me like that. Tortured dying fellows are aloud to be sarcastic...

I yawned, looking bored as Techno roughed up Glasgow... I stifled a yawn, half-closing my eyes to the spectacle...

I huffed slowly, day-dreaming of better things, the sounds of the cave filtering out. _Peace...at last..._

"Alright, Fox-tard, up." Of course not... I didn't move; had no wish to. Not that surprisingly I was forced up anyway.

"Now, now. If you want to see my sister again, you'll behave." I raised a blonde eyebrow and spat on Techno's boots; "You're going to kill me all the same, Disco-eyes, so quite frankly not."

A hollow laugh rang out; "Well, it seems you're smarter then you look, doesn't it?" I held no pleasure in this dull praise.

_Back at the house_

Destiny had once again fallen asleep to her own sobbing, head resting on Darius's shoulder. He was currently peering at the mark on her neck. Of course, he knew what it was, but it couldn't hurt to ask, right?

"Hmmm… hey, Desty, what's t—" Darius lifted his arm to go to touch it, but ended up getting his hand slapped away with a growl.

"Do NOT touch it. And it's none of your business..." Destiny muttered sleepily, rubbing at her neck with a sigh.

"Kinda obvious what it is anyway. It's a little love bite from your precious Scorpy." Darius shrugged, and Destiny growled again, slowly raising her head.

"You. Shut up or get the fack out." She said, narrowing her eyes at him. Darius just smirked, and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Awww, you don't mean that. You wouldn't have anyone to cling to then. It's not like he's gonna come back. You needed someone better anyway." He yawned, before he got smacked in the face. Putting his hand to his cheek, he looked at Destiny. Her eyes said it all.

"… Oh shit." He whispered quietly to himself, and scrambled to his feet, trying to get to the exit of the tent.

Arty blocked him off with a bored yawn; "Freeze. I've quite guessed you had something to do with our missing boy..."

"Let me the freak out, idiot!"

"WAIT; What Art...?" Destiny glanced up with sudden interest.

"Day before yesterday; caught him in the yard...he had a Scorpy hair on his shirt."

"...Judging by her expression, it'd be better to spill, Darius."

"Allright, alright. Heres what went down..."

Meanwhile:

The old car brrred to a stalling stop, and the drivers climbed out, faces bathed pale in the moonlight. The taller of the two gave a statisfied puur, licking his lips as he stirred up desert sand into the air with one foot; "Hehe, Three bloodly states to drive thourgh in one night, but...it was worth it, hmm?"

Glasglow glanced away, nodding. "Allright...But I'm not dumping him." "WHAT? You idiot, we had it agreed..."

Glasglow tsked in response; "You ever seen your sister when shes magorly pissed off, Tech? I'm not laying a hand on him and leaving my scent around for her to find and decide my throat needs removing."

Techno made a growl like sound, grasping the neck of Glasglow's Shirt; "Your a bleedin' coward, you know that Idiot?" Glasglow's hand came up from his side, his gun pointing into Techno's face; "Ah really, Disco-boy? Your immortality cant last a shot in the head. dont look at me like that, its quite easy to find out..."

Techno's eyes rolled wildly, and he pursed his lips before shoving Glasglow to the side. "I'll get him then...Get back in the car, Idiot."

He kicked a spray of sand at Glasglow, before ignoring him, and moving to the rear of the car, flinging open a door.

"Guess what, Foxy? End of the line for you; and possibly end of your life." He dragged out a pathetic looking Scorpiaus by the neck. He paused to examine the state of his victim's back, snorting with laughter. "You wont last long; luckily for you, the blood might attract dingos to finish you off sooner." Scorpy flinched, not willing to raise the effort for a come-back.

This only brought Techno's laughter to a peak, and grabbed scorpiaus's head forcing him to look up; His captor's eyes where aqua pits...pure insanity, plane and simple. And then, without a blink, He threw Scorpiaus onto the hot sand, knowing he couldnt hold himself up; They hadn't been feeding him, plus his injuries.

Scorpiaus gave a male-violently screech; when he tried to move or turn himself, the cold sand ground into the raw bits of his back wounds.

And...they just left him to suffer, driving off.

_From the mind of Scorpiaus..._

Oh dear _god_, I'm never going to a beach again after this; if I live of course...All the sand can burn in hell and make pretty glass...Yes, shiny, pretty glas- ...Pretty sure I'm going nutter.

I shift myself, trying to keep my back from getting more sand embedded in the stinging flesh. The growing ache of my stomach I try to ignore, as I cant do zip about it...Everything seems to blur and fade ever so slowly...

_Dear god._ I'm dying...I dont think I'll be able to come back...

And for now...I'm fading out to black.


End file.
